


I won't give up my entire empire for you...unless

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chess, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, alternative universe, gay blockmen, i am literally so fast i wrote this in like three hours, i mean fluff i guess, opposite empires haha idk how to say it, royal, yes chess but its not that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Every twentieth year, the Eastern and Western duchies decided to fight a chess duel to avoid any war. How calmer is it than endangering people's lives, right?" This time wasn't any different
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	I won't give up my entire empire for you...unless

**Author's Note:**

> this one might seem a little rushed and i'm sorry about that,, i just wrote the whole thing in one sitting sjdsdsj

Every twentieth year, the Eastern and Western duchies decided to fight a chess duel to avoid any war. How calmer is it than endangering people's lives, right?  
Here comes the twist, each of the chess pieces representing a key figure from the board of the given duchy. The king, of course, was referring to the current - or future - ruler, what else. The rest goes without saying - even if there was, for example, a pair of candidates for the particular future partners of the rulers -.  
The rules are simple, just a regular chess game. The winner takes the prize. You had to play three rounds - somehow it should be more exciting - the winner, not just the one of one round - could start. He gets a bigger role in the upcoming innovations he demands and is given more free space than the other.  
The two duchies have never really had too bad a relationship with each other, it has never gone out of their way for someone to dictate both empires, for example, it was far from it. Rather, its main goal, as mentioned before, was to avoid bigger and worse differences between them. And what they did was perfect for that.  
The sixth time has come, - by today the twenty-second evening - will be held in the throne room of the Westerners, a good choice.  
As this is the sixth - a custom for about one hundred and twenty years - there is much more pressure on the next rulers of both principalities. By implication, after the fifth - a hundred years is already quite important - everyone who took part in it expected it to be a big bang. 

The two princes, on the other hand, didn’t really want it, who would want the fate of an entire empire to depend on themselves — it is not that serious, but much more stressful if you've been preparing for it your whole life —?  
They didn't have a problem with the game, let alone talk about it, but you could say there was a problem with playing with each other. With each other...  


* * *

“One day we’ll build our empire, George, remember that,” the blonde murmured as he pressed his face into the other’s hair. They rarely met — for as concrete princes of opposing duchies they had quite a lot of duty, let alone spend time with each other — but when they did, they enjoyed it.  
“One day, I swear you will be my king and no one can stop me from doing so, even I would go into the fire for you George. Even to fire.”  
“You’ve told me this a thousand times Dream and I know it will be so,” he sighed. “You know, twenty-two days and we have to see each other on opposite sides, but I don’t know how I’m going to endure that. You know me."  
“Let’s play out the system, let’s play it out,” he explained. George loved it when he was explaining things because then his eyes would always shine and - Oh, they shine so beautifully - he remembers to himself every time.  
“We will be the rulers, the hence will be the starry sky. I want to find you next to me, not against me. After that day, we’ll build our joint empire, ”he ended the conversation, and George didn’t want to object after that either.  
He knows it's not very likely - how would people react if they united two so-called hostile empires? Both men, even better - but he believed him. He always believed him. Why shouldn't he believe the next ruler of the Eastern duchy? - he smiled. 

* * *

  
"We only have seventeen days left," George sighed. “Seventeen days is just a bit over two weeks."  
“I’ve already told you what to do,” he smoothed his shoulder, knowing his partner needed that, comfort — and he gave it to him. “Reconsider it in seventeen days, darling, just think about it. I’m ready, I want to give you what you desire George” after a deep breath he continues "and we will build our empire." 

* * *

  
"Twelve."  
"Will you tell this me every time I see you for up to two minutes, don't you?" giggled into his saying Dream - 'as an angel' would say, George -. “Have you still not rethought my‘ let’s build a new empire together ’ crap? I’m not forcing you, you know, but don’t miss the time. Before it's too late or something.”  
"I don't know… I'm afraid I'll disappoint someone, you know?"  
“To whom? You are amazing."  
“Leave it,” the brunette laughed softly as he smoothed the other's shoulder with his own hand. "I don't have much time tonight, I'm sorry."  
Within minutes, none of them were in the castle garden. 

* * *

  
"Eight."  
"Eight?"  
"Eight" George sighed.  
“Imagine my usual chat here before we change the subject,” he smoothed the brunette's tear-covered face. “Please don’t cry, it’s not worth your tears. You will not lose me by any means and you know that.” 

* * *

  
“Four days and it’s up to us Dream…” the sighs in a conversation like this were no longer new.  
They were currently sitting on the shores of the castle garden lake, tightly tucked together - to see if they were being blown so hard by the wind. Four days - Dream was worried too, why shouldn't he be worried? -, but he didn't talk about it, he wanted to look strong.  
“You know, my offer is still standing. Let’s just leave it, let’s build a place that everyone finds safe, let’s build the foundations for a better future," he whispered, as in the middle of the night, every louder voice permeated the empty silence of the entire garden. He took a daisy in his hand - where did he get a daisy? - and, without words, he put it behind the other's ears.  
“Are you still afraid of the same thing? I can protect you from anyone, just look at me, ” George just laughed and he pushed his hair away. He looked up at the blonde.  
“I’m sure you’d be able to do that. I trust you” and he could never have lied about that. 

* * *

  
Zero. There were no more days to wait. The important counselors of the two duchies — characterized by the figures — all sat in their assigned places, and everyone was on time. Oh and what a deadly silence there was in the room, even the fall of a speck of dust could have been heard clearly, either.  
Dream sighed as he straightened his shirt, which was given to him so clearly that he didn't even have a chance to find a small grey spot on it. He didn't know what to expect, they couldn't exchange a word with George since they last saw each other, so he was scared.  
Are they really going to play now? Or did George change his mind at the last minute and gave into his plan? He was waiting for answers he couldn’t find out, which scared him the most.  
He hadn't worried so far, now more than ever. Not that he can’t play chess, but he wouldn’t call himself a pro or anything like that. One of his priorities was never to sit down with tea and play chess. And now the future of the Eastern duchy depended on him.  
He walked slowly into the huge and open throne room with a small table in the calculated center - with two chairs on opposite sides. When his eyes met George's eyes, in which he saw something he hadn't seen before. What could have found him? - he asked himself every second until he sat down in one of the chairs - he was still thinking, but that was a completely different question. 

* * *

  
The game has started.  
Both princes made obvious mistakes already in the first round - perhaps directly? Fear and confusion sat on the faces of every councilor at the same time. Then George gently kicked one of Dream's legs under the table to look up at him. The blonde knew he didn't have to worry, not like it would stop him from doing it.

George asked for a break after winning the first match - honestly, it meant nothing, he was given the break.  
Accompanied by a huge sigh, he got up from his chair and pushed it in. He held out his left hand — such as being a left-handed man — toward his 'opponent,' encouraging him to stand up beside him and Dream grabbed it.  
"Don't worry," George whispered. "Now I have to take matters into my own hands."  
"May I ask for a little attention, gentlemen?" he spoke aloud, which did not suit him at all. George never spoke out loud.  
When each pair of eyes was nailed down at him, he decided to pursue what he wanted. “I don’t want to continue this filth, I don’t want to play against who I would give up myself and even my whole empire in the blink of an eye,” he paused.  
“The person we’re talking about is now pretty speechless, surprisingly… He offered me something a thousand times that I wasn’t ready to accept yet. But do you know what? I'll do it here and now. I will build our joint and hopeful future with it. The future of our common empire full of hope. Because I finally accepted that you,” he looked through the counselors here, “all can’t have a say in who I choose as my partner for leadership, because that’s my business. It is my business, and as the already official ruler of the Western Principality, to decide to associate my empire with the Eastern Principality. Why? Because the prince has stolen my heart and mind and I don't mind it at all.” George was panting, a sudden wave of adrenaline swirling all over his body, feeling close to fainting, but he was still holding on. He squeezed the blonde's hand tightly, squeezed his feet tightly against the cold stone floor, squeezed his teeth tightly. “If anyone has any objections to this, please get out of here as soon as possible. This is a command."  
The silence seemed even louder in the room, which was first broken by the overturning of a chair and then a few figures bouncing off to the floor - who cares? - The two princes stood over the table in each other's arms, one shaking strongly as if crying and the other stiff. No one said anything for minutes. Then one applause, in fact, more applause filled the room. The councilors applauded. Did the councilors really applaud? What the hell is going on? 

“You idiot, why did you scare me like that? George you idiot” Dream was still crying quietly as he tapped George’s arm, who was just gently stroking his back.  
“You told me to build our joint empire, I just… I just think I’ve finally gathered myself to finally admit what I want to do with your offer,” he whispered in his ear, ruling out any different noises that hit them at that moment.

* * *

  
Then, after this special day, the two merged territories were recognized as the East-West Empire - the duchy name was no longer apt -.  
It seems like it was a big enough bang for them to deal with anyone but a few protesters. And that brought the coming of a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it! i had a lot of fun writing this :D


End file.
